


In Georgia, about to head out

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Even Perrin, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sarek and Amanda, Old Married Spones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: What it says on the title.





	

"Come on, darlin'." McCoy tying his wooly scarf around his neck and put on earmuffs. "You are goin' to miss your grandkids play."

"I will be there, _Ashayam_ ," Spock replied. "I am searching for the camera."

McCoy took out the camera from his pocket leaning against the wall with a sheepish smile as Spock was opening the lids to their drawers.

"Like the one I am holdin' one right now?" McCoy asked.

Spock looked over, his eyes caught on the sight of the camera, then closed the drawer.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

It was a cold afternoon in Georgia. Not that Spock complained, he could tolerate the temperature in December. He didn’t need ear muffs. His body was the working example of cold blood coming in hand with the cold. Spock joined the man who held his two fingers out for the Vulcan. Spock’s two fingers returned the affection. McCoy took out a large winter hat from the coat pocket then wiggled it onto the Vulcan’s head.

“Leonard--”

“Yes, the hell you are wearin’ a hat.” McCoy insisted. “I don’t want you to get a cold on me!”

“That is illogical.” Spock countered. "I have not became the target for a cold in the past few years since retiring on Earth.” _  
_

“If Jim wasn’t busy with Peter’s large, Galaxy bridge size, family reunion  I think he would say on the contrary,” McCoy commented. “Which we know for sur--” _  
_

“Is negative.” Spock interjected. _  
_

“Is somewhere between two to three.” McCoy finished. “You’re gettin’ older, Spock, you can get the flu more easily.”

“I was the subject of these colds when were not on Earth.” Spock said.

“It still counts, they were all Earth-like.”  McCoy said, slipping on his glove with a well worn old smile back at the Vulcan.

Spock considered the comment then nodded.

Two colds ago, Spock was in bed for a week and could not attend to his duties. Jim and McCoy babied him. Made sure the temperature was high enough. That he was covered by blankets and watching cheesy old movies with him side by side eating popcorn in bed. Spock couldn't speak properly due to the cold then. And he could not forget the mental image of speaking in a high pitched girly voice which resorted him to speaking through their bond. It was terrible. Spock never wanted them to speak of it to anyone, again, in this lifetime. Perrin had given some advice to McCoy how to take care of a very ill Vulcan with a flu. She made the exact comment of, "They are always stubborn." and McCoy had warmly laughed to it. Perrin and McCoy got along quite well. But McCoy never got along with Doctor Pulaski. She rubbed off him the wrong way. She was almost like the female version of McCoy just without the humanity bleeding out of her.

"That is correct." Spock said.

"Come on,darlin'." McCoy said, his arm out reached with his fist closed looking over in the direction of the Vulcan.

Spock interlocked his arm with McCoy.

"How many of your grandchildren are in the play?" Spock inquired as they went out of the building.

"Two." McCoy said, as the screen door closed behind them.

The secondary door closed behind their back.

The two considered the McCoy grandchildren as family, even though Spock's grandchildren were off in space being scientists exploring the recently discovered wormhole around a planet that had three disks around the planet. It was called Lovers Quell. Spock's descendants were,not surprisingly, humans with one and a half Vulcan in them. Spock didn't speak with the daughter he had sired, by accident, with Saavik. Mostly because of a fall out they had in 2293 regarding Jim and McCoy. Spock refused to speak of it or show in the mind meld. The disagreement, according to Jim, was likely the second worst than the one he had with Sarek regarding not attending to his mate in her passing. It was a shock for McCoy to come across a human but Spock look alike on Risa when he and Jim were giving themselves a well needed vacation while Spock was in the middle of more important matters then.

Their boots crunched into the snow. The sky was a shade of gray as they came to the air-car. Spock came to a stop noticing something was amiss on the front yard. McCoy noticed that look. He didn't need to have the Vulcan's head turned toward him because it was distinctive. He opened the passenger side door to the air-car. There wasn't sound from around them except from underneath. Their breath could be seen coming from out of their mouths in a lighter shade of white. There were icicles dangling from the tree branches. The trees were covered in a white sheet much like the floor.

"Leonard," Spock said. "What do you think Liam would want for Christmas?"

"Well." McCoy said, as he started to get in. "Maybe a holoprogram of The Lion Kin' remake."

"The one where Scar's plan to kill his brother failed." Spock said.

"That one is my favorite," McCoy said. "Simba died by the stampede."

"Quite a shame but illogical." Spock said.

"No, wait, that was logical." McCoy said.

"If Scar's henchmen had not played around instead of getting business started perhaps everything would have unfolded differently." Spock said. "Then again it was a remake made in 2030."

"No, no,no," McCoy said, as Spock moved the man's foot into the floorboard. "Those Hyenas were idiots."

"I concur." Spock said. 

"But Whoopi's (or was it Guinan?)Hyena was the one who made sure it went through." McCoy said. "That immortal woman seems to be _everywhere_ in Earth's history."

"Forty-three seconds." Spock said, then closed the door.

Spock went into the front yard, rolled a new  head for the snowman.  He placed it on the large bulky body of the snowmen. He reapplied the orange carrot to the nose section of the head, two pebbles as the eyes, two pointy sticks then plugged it into the side.  He picked up the scarf then wrapped it around the head. He realigned the straight happy smile to the snowmen. The previous head had obviously been shot down by a snowball during a snowball fight. Spock returned putting on his gloves then came into the vehicle. He closed the driver side door.

"That was two minutes." McCoy said.

"Now who is the one counting?" Spock asked, then he pressed a button turning the vehicle on.

"Usually you," McCoy said. Spock buckled himself in. "You didn't have to do that."

"Obviously, I must, the children are going to be paying a visit after the play." Spock reminded the doctor, operating the console of the vehicle. "Buckle up." McCoy buckled himself in. "We are late by  three minutes and two seconds."

"Spock, you can be a sweetheart and be a speed demon." McCoy said.

A projection of the map appeared on the windowshield as Spock raised the gray eyebrow briefly, wondering to himself, if he is actually implying what he thinks that he is implying. McCoy wasn't prying to the Vulcan's thoughts, at least for now, taking out the camera and holding it in both of his hands. McCoy respected Spock too much to see what he is thinking. He never did that. Whenever Spock ventured to Jim's mind, it was full of dirty thoughts. All of it. It would have humiliated Spock if his mother and father had seen it. May they rest in peace.

"As you wish." Spock said.

The air-car darted into the sky leaving a wide empty space behind and frozen water on the concrete.

"SPOCK, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT WAY!" McCoy shrieked. “SLOW DOWN!”

**The End.**


End file.
